Shy Guy in a city
by PikminMarioFan
Summary: What happens when a Shy Guy is Transferred to another game when his parents die? Find out in my Story of Awesomeness OC Characters!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters in this story, They belong to Nintendo  
Also You may like this story but don't read my others they will give you cancer. Thats how bad they are**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Gus. I am a shy guy who just moved into Mushroom city. Let me tell you my backstory...

Two Shy Guys who were madly in love got Married and had some kids. these Children were Oblivious to where their parents got their money. The lived in a fancy mansion and all four of the children were happily spoiled. Out of these children there were Sally,Susan,Ellen, and the only boy Shy Guy, Me and Susan were Twins who both wore purple robes and Ellen wore Yellow, While i wore blue. Now you may now be wondering "Where did their parents get all this money?" Well their Parents were working for Bowser himself. But the Children did not know this. Their Parents were very skilled minions, And Bowser respected them. But one day the Children got a terrible letter Ellen was reading it since she was the oldest. And the letter said

* * *

_"Your parents have died in the Koopa Force._

_We are Sorry. Since your parents were skilled minions. We won't delete your code to save space._

_instead you will be transferred from the Nintendo 64 game "Yoshi's Story" to another game. _

* * *

And the rest was history we lost our money and we were separated Susan and Sally were moved to Mario Party, Ellen Disappeared to some other game called "Doki Doki Panic" And i was transferred to "Mario Kart Double Dash!" And we never saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Nintendo**

* * *

**"**I won't go into full detail how i actually got transfered it would take way to much time to explain to a human. anyway when i came into Mario kart double dash I was greeted by a giant race track with racers driving at top speed. It was a giant circle with crowds of people around it watching the race. it hurt my ears just hearing their screams. I wasn't that into racing anyway, So i started to look for an exit. I fell a few times trying to get through the crowd,and one time my mask almost fell off. then i found a large door that read "EXIT". I ran into it without thinking" I was brought into a room with two doors one said "Mushroom City" and the other said "Other Race Tracks" "I went into the Mushroom city door and found myself in a grand city much more advanced than Yoshi's Story. There were cars and people going all over the place! I looked at my surroundings and saw two signs one on the left said "Welcome To Mushroom City!" and the other said "Look up to see Rainbow Road!" I looked up and saw a confusingly placed rainbow with Racers racing on it. I shuddered at the thought of one of them falling off. And after that i walked around trying to get my surroundings. I saw many different people of all different shapes and sizes. I eventually found myself at the central park area of the city. There were pretty flowers and many other people having a good time. But what i noticed was people wouldn't stop staring at me. Then it hit me, I look like i work for Bowser and i am in a City called Mushroom city! I mentally punched myself. I am such an IDIOT! Of course they would stare at me almost everyone here is a toad!

I tried not to look suspicious but i felt there stares. Then it hit me again! it is like six o'clock and i don't even have a place to sleep! I mentally slapped myself because i am such an idiot! I left the central park area and found myself in a rundown beat up part of the town. There weren't any Toads, here mainly koopas and other bad guys. i was in the "Poor" part of town. everywhere i went there was a grungy unhygienic koopa or goomba, and sometimes i would see another shy guy! i felt alien to these people i was clean, while they probably carried a bunch of diseases. i kept walking looking for a hotel or an apartment i could stay at. i passed ones that were too ugly for me too live in. Bowser had let me take 100 coins with me to this game. then i found a relatively nice hotel. I walked in and saw dirty brick walls with a horrid smell that even went through my mask. "Yeah this was relatively nice compared to the other hotels. i walked up to the main desk, and tapped a very brown bell, that made the worst sound i ever heard "it hurt my ears! Thats how loud it was! then a grungy old Koopa with a yellow shell and bloodshot eyes came out. "would you like to check in!?" he had a very high pitched voice (I think he was on something) "Yes i would like to" i said while still suffocating on that horrid smell. "70 coins!..." he said with an even higher pitched voice than before. i took out 70 of my coins while wishing i hadn't. "Follow me..." and he took me to a door labeled 9. "This is the best room because it is right next our very own patented hot dog machine. and you get a free hot dog!" he pushed me away from the door to a large gray box before i could say anything. he walked behind the box and yelled "Push the button!" "uhhh.." i said with a worried glance "Push it!" he yelled again so i looked at the only button on the box and pressed it. "Bing bing" said the Koopa and then a part of the box opened and a hot dog flew all over my mask. "ewww!" i said as i saw condiments staining my robe. "This guy is nuts" i said to myself " You may go to your room now." he said in a calm voice.

I walked quickly to my room. and locked the door i looked around. and smelt a slightly better smell the walls were brick there was a single bed. and the floor was puke green except for one white stain on the floor. i went toward it and quickly gagged, "is that?!" "Love juice"!?" i had never seen such a gross thing! I quickly went to the bed and jumped in and i fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I made a mental note to find a job and a cleaner place to sleep.


End file.
